


Alexander Vs. ...

by CheyanneChika



Series: Hamilton Vs. The 21st Century [2]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 21st Century, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pollution - Freeform, Poptarts, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that are not in any particular order and consist mostly of the newly resurrected Alexander Hamilton driving Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills up the walls as he embraces the modern world with exuberance.</p>
<p>Brace yourselves.  There are gonna be a lot of these.  If they relate to any other drabbles or fics inside the series, I'll mention it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alexander Vs. Pollution (Takes place immediately after Third Wheel)

The cool evening air hit them as they stepped out of the church and Hamilton stopped dead, coughing.  “What is that?” he gasped.

“Air pollution,” Crane replied.  He’d had a similar reaction, though he’d hid it from Abbie.

“Polluted by what, precisely?” he gasped, raising the jacket to cover his face.

“Everything, actually.  It is less powerful in Sleepy Hollow, which is where we’re going.”

“Oh joy of joys,” he gasped.

“Maybe we should get him an inhaler,” Abbie muttered.  “You weren’t this phased by it.”

“I was in Sleepy Hollow.  I had time to adjust to this abuse of oxygen.”

“He’s also of young and hearty stock.” Hamilton gasped.

"He'll be fine once we get him in the car," Crane muttered.

"Oh excellent," Hamilton said, his voice muffled, before adding, "What's a car?"

"Crane!" Abbie ground out.

Ichabod threw his hands in the air.  He just couldn't win.


	2. Alexander Vs. Pop Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation with some European friends who can't get them in the grocery store.

“So many flavors…”

“And we’re never bringing him shopping again,” Crane grumbled.

“Please, Crane, you were just this bad the first time you were out too.”  Abbie ignored the fact that she might have said the same thing to Ichabod if she’d thought he wouldn’t get all huffy about it.

“I know what strawberry and cherry and blueberry are.  Cinnamon too, I think.”  Alex bent down to read the stylized print.  “But what on Earth is a Wildberry?  And chocolate chip cookie dough?  Cookies and Cream?  What are these?”

“Pop Tarts.  You eat them for breakfast.”

“No, 21st century Americans eat them for breakfast,” Crane grumbled.  “We would eat a quarter of one slice for afternoon tea and still find it contains too much sugar.”

“I want some!” Hamilton said, sounding just slightly petulant.

Crane huffed and Abbie laughed.  “Pick two,” she said.  “One of the fruit ones and a dessert one.”

He chose cherry and cookies and cream.

He liked the cherry.  The other was a bit too strange for him.

So Crane ate them; as it turned out, he really did secretly love Pop Tarts.


	3. Alexander Vs. Teen Wolf

When Abbie walked through the door to the sounds of extreme violence emanating from the TV, she was worried that Alex and Crane were playing video games again.  But no, Alex was by himself on the couch and there were a lot of glowing eyes and growling onscreen.

“What are you watching?”

Hamilton spun around and opened his mouth.  She should have slipped away.  “MTV is short for Music Television, yes?”

“Yeah, why?”

Alex shrugged.  “I'm just wondering why, instead of music, I'm watching a show about two young men pointedly ignoring the burning, sensual heat between them.”

Abbie stared at him in silence.

He glanced back at the TV before adding, “Oh and some werewolves thrown in.”

Abbie started to say one thing, then changed her mind.  “If you write #Sterek on anything on your Twitter account, you will automatically get more followers.”

“Sterek, huh?”  Hamilton grinned and turned back.  Maybe he’d ask Tumblr about it.

Abbie didn’t know about the Tumblr yet.


	4. Crane Vs. a Stapler...Alex just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly different but when I wrote it for Alex, it didn't fit the prompt.
> 
> For Solovei and Lonaargh, who are very bad influences on me.

“Oh, blast it!” Crane snapped, losing his temper.

Alex looked around.  “Are you attempting to use Twitter again?”

Crane gave him a narrow-eyed glare.  “Must I inform you again that I have no intention of _ever_ using the Twitter, Hamilton?” At the other man’s unrepentant curiosity, he relented.  “The stapler is stuck.”

Alex got up and looked at the contraption.  “How does it work?”

“It’s _supposed_ to bend metal around papers to hold them together but—“ he stuck the stapler bringing it down sharply “it’s” bang “not” bam “working!” slam!  He paused and looked down.  “Oh.”  There were now two shiny staples pressed into the paper.  Crane smiled.

Alex grinned.  “You’ve fixed it with brute strength.  That is impressive.”  He looked at the other papers on the table.  “Did those need to be attached as well?”

The smile dropped away.  Alex beat a hasty retreat as Crane started yelling that now the staples were stuck to each other.  He settled at the desk in his room and fired off a text to Abbie.

**To Miss Mills:**

_Your stapler appears to be in imminent danger._

**From Miss Mills:**

_This is the fourth one.  I’ll get another from work._

Alex snorted and grinned outright at the sound of smashing metal downstairs.

 


End file.
